Babysitting Teddy
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione is babysitting three year old Teddy while Remus is going out for dinner with Catherine. But what happens when he returns and hears her moaning his name? Rated M. RemusHermione ship. Oneshot for SnapeandHermione.


**Disclaimer**: Own nothing.  
**Summary **: Hermione is babysitting three year old Teddy while Remus is going out for dinner with Catherine. But what happens when he returns and hears her moaning his name?  
**Pairing **: Remus/Hermione, Remus/OC.  
**Dedicated to** : SnapeandHermione (who came up with the plot XD)

* * *

**Title : Babysitting Teddy.**

* * *

Hermione had known Remus since she was 13 years old. She had discovered his secret identity, and kept quiet about it. It always was a mystery to everyone as to why she had been so secret about it. Remus had been, of course, eternally grateful for her silence. But like everyone else, he wondered why she had remained silent about the subject. No one knew. But the truth is : Hermione had huge respect for her Professor. Or was it because she had a crush on him? And hoped this would make her look good in his eyes? Well, at the time, she wasn't exactly sure why.

Today, she knows…

She is now 21 years old, beautiful, young, and a powerful witch. She is well perceived in the Ministry where she works. People love her sense of duty, her thrive to excel. More than one man has noticed her, and she enjoys being the subject of fantasies. It hasn't always been the case, so it did well to her ego. Hermione has long wavy hair, brown colored, but with shades of gold when standing in the light. Her chocolate-brown eyes are deep and full of knowledge. Her milky white skin is enticing, and her long creamy legs are enough to drive more than one man crazy. She is known to be conservative in her outfits, preferring jeans over skirts. But when one certain man is going to be in her schedule of the day, she wears short, black, pleaded skirts and V-neck tops. Yes, her mind is set on seducing one man : Remus Lupin.

After Tonks' death during the war, Remus had to raise his son, Teddy, on his own. Hermione had offered her help which he greatly accepted. She had grown fond of the little man, and Remus was glad that he had some kind of womanly figure in his life. Hermione had told him from a young age stories about his mother. She tried her best to distance herself from that image, no matter how hard it was. Nonetheless, Remus appreciated her efforts and her love for his son.

And tonight, she is babysitting that very same little boy. Remus Lupin is going out for dinner with a woman named Catherine. She works at the Ministry as well. She is a colleague of Hermione, and met Remus when he came to visit her. Catherine is blond haired, and has twinkling blue eyes. She is tall and thin. Hermione thinks she is beautiful, and can't help feeling jealousy for the woman.

As she arrives at Remus's house, she takes a deep breath and knocks. Remus opens slowly the door, and Hermione's breath is caught in her throat. He is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white shirt with a couple unbuttoned buttons at the top, and a platinum chain around his neck. He looks like a model. Hermione tries to regain composure.

"Hello Hermione…" He says smiling down at her.

"Good evening, Remus. You look very handsome." She says with a playful tone.

He blushes and she can't help but chuckle. He clears his throat and invites her to come in. As soon as she passes the door, a little blue haired boy runs down the hallway screaming her name. Hermione smiles and kneels to his level. Her arms wide open as she welcomes the little boy in a tight hug. She kisses the crown o his head and picks him up.

"You are soon going to be too big for me to carry you around." Hermione says laughing lightly.

Teddy gives her his best pouting face. He loves being carried by the young woman. She knows that. She looks into his eyes : they are his fathers. They are a blue-grayish color. He begins to wiggle in her arms meaning he wants to be put back down. She does so and he runs back to where he came from. She sighs and shakes her head. She forgot Remus had witnessed the whole scene.

"Everything alright?" He asks, concerned.

"Yes. Yes." She answers quickly. "He looks just like you, except for the hair." She finished in a laugh.

He joins her in laughter and takes her coat. He hangs it up and invites her in the living room. They take a seat and he offers her a small glass of fire whiskey. They begin to talk about their days at work, their last visit with Harry and Ginny, and then he talks about her love life. She tells him she is fine being celibate. She enjoys the freedom. But deep down, she wishes she told him she loves him. As far as men go, Hermione is convinced she could get any man she wants. But she loves only him, and she has loved him since she was only 13. A crush turned into infatuation, which then turned into a deep, profound love.

When she found that he was in a love affair with Tonks, her heart broke. She felt like her whole life had been shattered in a million pieces. When they announced their marriage, it was the beginning of the end for her. How could he not see that she, Hermione, was the best thing for him. She remembers when he tried to convince Tonks that he wasn't the right choice for her. But she was so pushy, and eventually they married.

Hermione was maid of honor and shared one dance with Remus. She remembers how it felt nice in his arms, dancing so close to him. The musky scent of his perfume was enchanting. But too soon, the dance was over and she continued to see the couple enjoying their time together. Although, it seemed that Tonks enjoyed their coupling situation more than him.

And then, Tonks became pregnant. Teddy was born, and Hermione felt jealousy of the woman. She had married the man she loves, and had a child with him. But soon after, Tonks was gone, dying in the battlefield. Remus was sad, but he had confessed to Hermione that he wasn't all too heartbroken. He was especially pained for his son, Teddy. And that was when she offered her help.

She was lost in thought for the past five minutes when she realizes that Remus was snapping his fingers in front of her. She shakes her head and meets his eyes. His blue-gray eyes are soft, breathing a sense of wisdom. She bites her lower lip and smiles gently at him when she notices the look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asks softly.

"Yes, sorry." She smiles again. "I was just thinking of something."

"It must have been important, your look was far away from here." He said chuckling.

She joins him in laughter and soon their conversation continues. But ten minutes later, Remus's notices the clock indicating 7.30pm. He frowns. It's time for him to leave. His dinner is awaiting him at 8pm. He raises from his chair and Hermione follows his lead. He calls for his son to come out and kiss him goodbye. The little boy comes out of his room where he had been playing for the past 20 minutes. He looks at his father with a hint of sadness.

"Something wrong?" Remus kneels in front of his son.

He shakes his head. Remus looks at him with concern. "She is not nice." Remus knows who he is talking about and sighs.

"Teddy, I am just going out for dinner."

"Go with 'Mione!" The little boy beams at the idea.

Hermione blushes at his statement and looks away from the father-son interaction. She misses the glance Remus gives her. He shakes his head and kisses his son forehead. He gets up and grabs his coat.

"You are going to be nice with Hermione tonight, right?" Remus says sternly.

"Yes!" He says excitedly grabbing Hermione's hand.

"If anything goes wrong--" He starts.

"I shall look for you!" She finishes. "Don't worry. I have babysat him before." She gives him a warm smile.

"Of course..." He clears his throat a bit uncomfortable. "See you later! Be good!" He finishes giving a last glance at his son before walking out the door.

Hermione stares at the door a few seconds and then turns to face Teddy. She kneels down to his level and kisses the small hand of his. He smiles at her and touches her face softly with one hand. She smiles back genuinely.

"So…What do you want to do? Did you have dinner already?"

"Yes! Daddy made something!" He says happily. "Now, we play!" He beams, jumping up and down.

She chuckles. "Ok! Ok! Calm down!" She puts two hands on his arms to calm him down. "What shall we do?"

He stops a minute and his forehead creases into concentration. Like his father, he places a hand on his chin and imitates him perfectly. Hermione tries to hide her smile. After a couple of minutes of thinking, he shrugs his shoulders and gives her a look that lets her know he has no idea.

"Do you want me to get you ready for bed then and read you a story?" She suggests calmly.

He thinks for a minute before his smile lips curve into a smile. He nods and pulls on Hermione's hand. She gets up and follows him to the bathroom of the house. He pushes her inside and walks out. She turns on the water of the bathtub and he returns with his favorite pajamas. They were powder blue colored and covered in little black dogs. She chuckles at the evidence that Padfoot was still here somehow. He looks at here questionably, and she shakes her head. She smiles at him, and begins to help him strip his clothes. Once the bathtub is ready, she turns the water off and helps the little man in. She sits next to the tub and he begins to play with his little rubber stag toy in the water.

"Prongs!" He exclaims.

"Yes, that is Prongs. He is a handsome stag."

She is convinced that this was someway for Remus to heal the wounds of his lost friends. But she wonders if he ever speaks of them. If he ever tells Teddy stories about his Marauders days, and the pranks they pulled. She remembers some of the stories she had overheard from Sirius and him while they spoke with Harry. Maybe it was best that Teddy didn't know about his Marauder life. But in the end, she knows it can't be prevented : Teddy would be like his father, smart but still have a small streak for pranking.

She washes his face, his hair, his body. And then soon, he is clean and she gets him out. She dries him and helps him to dress, although at times he pushes her away and shows her that he is big enough to care for himself. She can't help but chuckle. Once he is in his pajamas, she tells him it is time to brush his teeth, and he does so, all by himself. He is proud of himself.

Once they are done, he pulls on Hermione's hand and brings her to his room. The room is small but cozy. It holds his single wide bed, with covers of quidditch that Harry had gotten him. He has a couple of dresser drawers, both covered with pictures of Remus, Tonks, Hermione and himself. The walls are painted in a light blue color and on the roof above his bed, there is a glowing full moon and stars. Something Hermione had gotten him. It glows dimly when the lights are out.  
He lets go of her hand and runs to the small shelf to pull out a story. Hermione was a bookworm, sure, but so was the father of Teddy. They both installed the small shelf and added children's books to it. He holds the book and climbs into his bed. Hermione takes a seat next to Teddy as he lays comfortably in his bed. She pulls his covers up and he grabs his favorite stuffed animals : a wolf, a black dog and a stag. There was no rat, and Hermione couldn't blame Remus for not including such animal.

Hermione picks up the book that Teddy chose. It is a children's book about Harry Potter. She smiles at the book. It depicts the story of her best friend : his godfather. Every time she comes over, and she is to put him to bed, she reads this book to him. She knows it has become his favorite. She looks at him and he is smiling sheepishly at her.

"You love this book, don't you?" She asks smirking. He nods from under his covers. "Very well…"

She sighs and opens the book. She begins to read the simplified story of the infamous Harry Potter. And soon, his eyelids close and once she is done with the story about a half hour, he is fast asleep. She closes the book and kisses his forehead covering him. She places the book back on it's shelf. She walks to the bedroom door, glancing one last look at Teddy as he clutches the stuffed animals, she turns the light off, and shuts the door.

She walks back down the hallway and into the living room. She decides to read a book. But soon, she falls into a deep slumber and lets the world of dreams take over her mind. But her dreams are filled with naughty thoughts.

As Remus walks through the door a couple hours later, he finds a sleeping Hermione. He smiles. He is about to walk out the room to look for a blanket, he hears her moaning :

"Remus…."

He stops in his tracks thinking he woke her up. He turns to face her but only to find her sleeping. She is moaning his name and he is unable to keep his eyes away from her. He notices her hand snake down to her waist, then under the band of her skirt and begins pleasuring herself. His eyes are opened wide in shock and the whole scene makes him uncomfortable. He gulps and notices a few minutes later, she came while moaning his name. Her face has a smile plastered on it. He tries to back out of the living room quietly only to back into a table that stumbles and falls to the ground.

The loud noise awakens Hermione in a flash. Frightened, she scans the room only to notice Remus who is blushing furiously. She looks at him surprised but then smiles. He doesn't respond to her smile, only staring at her with wide eyes. She frowns.

"Something wrong, Remus?" She asks approaching him.

He swallows hard the lump in his throat. "You… Uh…" He was lost for words.

She approaches him a bit more. Her dream had certainly aroused her enough, and she wanted to seduce him, have him just like in her dream. He backs up a bit more only to find himself trapped between the wall and her.

"Remus, are you ok?" She slowly places a hand on his chest. "Was your dinner alright?" He nods only. "Remus, you know if there is something wrong you can tell me right?" She says frowning.

"You…" His mind was going crazy. "Merlin! You were so beautiful the way you were moaning my name!" He breathed out finally.

She looked at him surprised but then smirked. She casts a silencing spell without him noticing. "Would you like to hear me say your name again?" She whispers in his ear sending chills down his spine.

She begins nibbling his ear lob. He growls at her sentence and gesture picking her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. He turns around and pushes her forcefully against the wall. She winces in pain but enjoys it just as much. He rips her shirt open, she wears no bra. He growls and begins to assault her breasts sucking, nipping, twirling his tongue around her nipple. She moans as she tangles her hand through his hair.

"Merlin! Remus, I want you!" She moans.

All he can do as obey. He wants her right now. The whole scene of her pleasuring herself in front of him was so erotic, he was turned on that very minute. He knew it wasn't right. She was so young, but he couldn't help himself. He lifts her skirt, and yanks her underwear off quickly. She yelps. He unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down quickly along with his boxers freeing his hard erection.

She feels the tip of his cock at her entrance. She whimpers begging him to give it to her. And he does. He pushes forward so quickly and begins thrusting so far in, he doesn't give her time to adjust. He pushes inside her fast and hard, her back writhing against the wall. That would leave marks in the morning. But she doesn't care. All she knows is that Remus is inside her, her dreams paling compared to what he is doing to her. And soon they are about to climax. Remus feels her walls clamp down on his cock, screaming his name as she comes. And he quickly follows, spilling his whole seed in her and biting her collarbone so hard to muffle his own scream.

They regain a bit of breathing as he pulls out and helps her back down. She has a hard time standing up, and leans against the wall. He pulls his boxers back up and takes a seat on the nearby sofa. She smiles and then joins him. They sit in silence.

"Hermione…" He begins breaking the silence.

"No! Wait!" She lifts a hand to silence him. "I loved it, don't spoil the moment!" She pauses, taking a deep breath. "Remus, this was wonderful, and I enjoyed every moment of it. I have been dreaming, fantasizing about you for years." She bits her lower lip. "I have been in love with you for many years, only I remained silent as I knew you cared about Tonks, and I am much younger than you. But I think after what just happened, it was best for me to come clean."

She bits her lower lip again out of nervousness. She looks at him and his eyes were wide in shock. She has rendered him speechless. This is too much for one evening. He can't think straight though he can't deny that he had been attracted to his former student for many years too.

"Hermione, I think we should take it slow." He pauses and looks for a wise choice of words. "What just happened was two persons in need of affection. I won't deny that I find you very attractive, and I have for a while, but this… Us… I need to think about it."

She smiles sadly and his heart breaks. She nods and gathers her clothing. She bids him good night, and as she is about to walk out the door, she hears him say :

"That doesn't mean I don't want to give it try." She turns to face him smiling. "Just give me some time."

She nods knowingly and walks out the door. Tomorrow, their relationship would take a new turn.

* * *

_A/N : There it's a short oneshot, but I hope you liked it! And I know I didn't focus too much on their sex scene, but I wanted it short somehow. XD  
_


End file.
